Typically, post-operative and post-traumatic conditions as well as severe septic episodes are characterized by a substantial stimulation of the immune system ischemia reperfusion syndrome, and tendency for thrombosis formation. The immune response .is activated by the release of pro-inflammatory cytokines (e.g., tumor necrosis factor and interleukins) which, at high levels, may cause severe tissue damage.
In such clinical conditions, it is of particular importance to provide exogenous lipids that are hydrolyzed and eliminated faster than endogenous lipids (to avoid excessive increases of plasma triglyceride concentration). These lipids supply fatty acids omega-3 fatty acids) capable of reducing cytokine production as well as cytokine toxicity on tissues. Free fatty acids may not be directly administered through the diet or by other parenteral means because they behave as detergents and have toxic side effects. Thus, fatty acids are administered via lipid glycerides such as triglycerides. The fatty acids are released and used after the lipids are catabolized in the body via lipolysis. This effect is obtained when fatty acids are cleaved from the lipid molecules and incorporated (in free form or as components of phospholipids) in cell membranes where they influence membrane structure and cell function, serve as secondary messengers (thus affecting regulation of cell metabolism), influence the regulation of nuclear transcription factors, and are precursors of eicosanoids. Thus, it is desirable that this process take place as quickly as possible.
The human body is capable of synthesizing certain types of fatty acids. However, omega-3 and omega-6 are designated as “essential” fatty acids because they cannot be produced by the human body and must be obtained through other sources. For example, fish oils from cold-water fish have high omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids content with lower omega-6 fatty acid content. Most vegetable oils (i.e., soybean and safflower) have high omega-6 polyunsaturated fatty acids (most in the form of 18:2 (Δ9, 12)-linoleic acid) content but low omega-3 (predominantly 18:3 (Δ9, 12, 15)-α-linolenic acid) content.
Essential fatty acids may be obtained through diet or other enteral or parenteral administration. However, the rate of EPA and DHA omega-3 fatty acid enrichment following oral supplementation varies substantially between different tissues and is particularly low in some regions of the brain and in the retina especially when given as the essential fatty acid precursor, α-linolenic acid. Further, human consumption of omega-3 fatty acids has decreased over the past thirty years, while consumption of omega-6 fatty acids has increased, especially in Western populations.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 11/558,568, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, refers to methods of limiting cell death resulting from hypoxia-ischemia comprising, administering an omega-3 lipid-based emulsion after a hypoxia-ischemia insult. The omega-3 lipid-based emulsion preferably comprises at least 20% omega-3 oil, by weight, and wherein the omega-3 oil comprises at least 20% omega-3 triglycerides and/or diglycerides, and wherein fatty acids of the omega-3 triglyceride and/or diglycerides comprise at least 40% EPA and/or DHA. The application also refers to novel fish-oil compositions for administration after an ischemic insult to limit cell death in the organ that underwent an ischemic event.
Cao et al., “Chronic administration of ethyl docosahexaenoate decreases mortality and cerebral edema in ischemic gerbils”, Life Sci. 2005 Nov. 19; 78(1):74-81 alleges that dietary docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) intake can decrease the level of membrane arachidonic acid (AA), which is liberated during cerebral ischemia and implicated in the pathogenesis of brain damage. Cao investigated the effects of chronic ethyl docosahexaenoate (E-DHA) administration on mortality and cerebral edema induced by transient forebrain ischemia in gerbils.
GB 2388026, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, refers to use n-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids EPA and/or DHA in the preparation of an oral medicament for preventing cerebral damage in patients having symptoms of atherosclerosis of arteries supplying the brain.
Strokin M, Neuroscience. 2006 Jun. 30; 140(2):547-53, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, investigated the role of docosahexaenoic acid (22:6n-3) in brain phospholipids for neuronal survival.